ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Achieving True Power Guide by Yzerman
This "guide" is only representative of one way to do this fight. Upon reading the Achieving True Power Guide by Elras, I decided I wanted to go a different route, based on what I was familiar with. So I went with Soulsoother Head on Stormwaker Frame (Could honestly also be just as easy with SW Head on SW Body). Attachments - All of my attachments are fairly cheap on the AH of Bahamut, as is the gear I'll post a little further down. *Mana Converter *Mana Conserver *Damage Gauge *Auto-Repair Kit, Auto-Repair Kit II *Stealth Screen *Mana Booster *Power Cooler *Loudspeaker II *Replicator *Shock Absorber *Accelerator II My Equips *Feral Fangs - one of the expensive pieces (40k-ish?) *Turbo Animator *Can of Automaton Oil +2 *Signal Pearl - no reason for this, just didn't feel like I needed better. *Velocity Earring - another somewhat expensive piece, but I purchased it long before this LB. *Tiger Stole ---*Opo-opo Necklace - acquired this solo, defeating the two Opo-opo NMs by myself @ PUP70 with Soulsoother (Link) *Puppetry Taj *Puppetry Tobe *Combat Mittens - had these forever ---*Puppetry Dastanas - really only for Ice Maneuver adding another +1 to INT *Courage Ring x2 *Sarcenet Cape - Augmented from the chest in the Tenshodo in Lower Jeuno when I was trying to get Utsusemi: Ni - I'm sure any other cape would be fine. *Mercenary Captain's Belt *Puppetry Churidars *Puppetry Babouches ---*Also had Vampire Boots but they get macro'd out for my Weaponskills for the +3 STR on the PUP AF Boots (and they didn't get back in cause I was busy in other open windows) Strategy Same basic strategy as everyone else. Bring Hi-Potion +3s - I used about 4 of these, but I'm really sure I didn't have to. Bring 1 Icarus Wing Bring Food (I used a Taco for a defensive strat, feel free to use Meat or Seafood if you like) Bring an Au Lait - I brought a Pear au Lait. PREPARE - You can make macros (I didn't) for your Wing and your Potions. I already have fairly full macro bars, and didn't want or need more. :1.Activate :2.Opo-opo Necklace and Sleeping Potion until 100% TP (requires 4 potions). :3.Eat food (I used a Tavnazian Taco because I went the defensive route with the Healer Auto. :4.Run up to the edge of the arena. :5.(I forgot to do this step) You have the option of the Deploy/Retrieve method of Buffing yourself pre-fight. I was too excited and forgot. IF YOU CHOOSE THIS ROUTE, MAKE SURE YOU WAIT LONG ENOUGH BETWEEN CASTS SO THAT YOUR AUTO WON'T CHOOSE TO USE AN ENFEEBLE AND START THE FIGHT. :---5a. With Soulsoother Head you can get Protect V, Shell IV and Haste before you engage. :---5b. With Stormwaker Head you can get Protect V (maybe only IV...), Shell IV, Stoneskin, Phalanx and Haste before you engage. (This is one reason I think the SW Head/Frame method would be better, and slightly faster if you let it Nuke, but it WILL pull threat from you if you let it Nuke) :6. Run in first, use your Au Lait, engage Valkeng from afar. :7. Weapon Skill on Valkeng (I used Howling Fist, I'm sure Raging Fists would work also. :8. Use your Wing. :9. Weapon Skill on Valkeng (I used Raging Fists this time) :10. valkeng was dead, if it's not, finish it off and face Shamarhaan so you can Auto-engage him next (I didn't do this, I used switch-target right as Valkeng died from my second WS) :---10.Note: Valkeng hit me for 89 and 97 before it was killed. :11. Fight Shamarhaan. He was hitting me for a maximum of 56 (non-crit) and a min of 26 (non-guard). He used Spinning Attack for 63 damage, Crit once for 97 damage, used Shoulder Tackle and missed, and died shortly after. :12. I Deployed my Auto with a Light Maneuver for a Cure V (You'd only get a Cure IV from SW head I believe) and then just let it melee. I used 4 Hi-Potion +3s the entire fight, not sure if I needed to, but I wanted to be safe because I didn't let my Auto buff me before the fight, so that was still somewhat of a priority for it. :My Weaponskills hit for: :Howling Fist -> Valkeng = 526 (pre-Overdrive) :Raging Fists -> Valkeng = 669 (post-Overdrive) :Bobeche got in a Bio II but didn't see a huge reduction in damage taken. :Bobeche got in a Regen III (which I absolutely LOVE). :Howling Fist -> Shamarhaan = 259 damage :Bobeche used 2 Cure Vs the whole fight. I made him Cure me well before I needed to, but I was afraid of a Shamarhaan's Raging Fists pwning me. :I didn't get another WS off before it was over. :I got one hit on Valkeng for 91 before it died (post-Overdrive it looks like). :I was hitting Shamarhaan for mostly the low 40s range, with a 0 hit (guarded probably), a couple low 30s, and a couple low 50s. :Shamarhaan hit Bobeche a few times (didn't establish very good threat before I deployed Bob...) for 79, 66, 76, 106, 81 before I was able to WS again and get threat. Bob was fine though. I put up an Earth Maneuver for Shock Absorber but I think the timer wasn't ready (another thing I could have waited for while pre-buffing). :As I said earlier, I'm sure SW Head/Frame would be just fine, and might be even better for pre-fight buffs and a little extra damage, but you'll lose Cure V (get Cure IV instead) and your Auto will most likely pull threat on Shamarhaan if you let it nuke before you've established yourself. However, if you waited long enough and pre-buffed, just make sure to have an Earth Maneuver up to get Stoneskin on your Auto. :Hope this strategy works for you, or inspires other ideas for you. :I'd really like to see a Sharpshot Head/Sharpshot Frame fight. Most definitely would need to wait for Shock Absorber to be ready, along with Replicator and Flashbulb. Light/Wind/Earth Maneuvers up at all times... :Could be interesting!